I May Be Crazy
by pinkmooseofdoom
Summary: Lily and James are constantly at odds, Sirius and Alice are plotting, Frank is jealous, and Remus is at the end of his rope. And what exactly is the Thumb of Devotion? LilyJames, FrankAlice
1. Potter's Persistence & a Resounding Argh

**I May Be Crazy**

**Summary:::** Lily and James are constantly at odds. Sirius and Alice are flirty. Frank is jealous. Remus is exasperated with the entire thing. And what exactly is the Thumb of Devotion? Mainly Lily/James, with a tad of Alice/Frank thrown in there for fun. PG-you can have ONE swear in a PG, right? Rating may change.s

**Disclaimer::: **Everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling bows down before her who is really really really awesome. I'm not Billy Joel, either. But you knew that already. I do have to take a moment, though, and say that I do own Professor Archemides!! He has absolutely no significance whatsoever, but I feel that I do have to mention this because I am PROUD of Professor Archemides!!! Although shifty glance this could be like the Mrs. Figg thing, where the character is mentioned but you don't find out until book five that she actually matters. Hm. I've been spending too much time on (It's a great site, by the way. Go there. And the Fan Sites mentioned there are really good as well.).

**A/N:::** I was _going_ to make this a one-shot songfic to Billy Joel's "You May Be Right," but it got **really** huge and I couldn't see where exactly the song was going to fit in with it, so now it's a chapter story with a plot that has almost zip to do with the song. I've got chapter two (which has Remus's and James's points of views) and chapter three in the works, and they should be up within a reasonable amount of time. I'd advise listening to the song, though, because it's a great song, plus it inspired me to write this and it kind of sets the mood. But mostly because it's a great song.

**Friday night I crashed your party  
Saturday I said I'm sorry  
Sunday came and trashed me out again  
I was only having fun  
Wasn't hurting anyone  
And we all enjoyed the weekend for a change**

_-"You May Be Right," Billy Joel_

_**One:::The Persistence of Potter and a Resounding "Argh"**_

**Friday November 12th, 1986**

_The Diary of Lily Evans_

_8:3i AM_

_Potions_

Won't Professor Archemides EVER shut up? I **hate** double Potions. **I HATE IT I HATE IT I HATE IT I HATE IT!** I mean, honestly-there's only so much you can _say_ about pachyderms in potion making. It's been the subject of Archemides's lectures for three days now. It's boringer than listening to Binns. Yes, I know perfectly well that boringer is not a word but I'm so bored I'd rather argue with myself about it than just use proper English and say, "more boring." I always finish the potion the fastest out of the entire class, so I'm left with nothing to do but listen to Archemides and write in this diary. I'd much rather just _leave_, honestly, but noooooo, we've got to listen to him drone on and on and pretend to be taking notes. Merlin take pity on us.

That Potter boy keeps turning around and _winking_ at me. That _idiot_. I **hate** James Potter. **I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM!** He's the most stuck-up, selfish wart in the history of Hogwarts. Honestly. Now he's talking to Remus-oh, thank Heavens _one_ of those boys is a decent person-I can't hear what they're saying, but Remus keeps rolling his eyes. Poor Remus. Having to

Elephant tusk in potion making:

-If the tusk is used by the person who killed the elephant, the user will be able to transform into an elephant at will for a period of time.

-Used in strengthening potions

-Unlike tusks of other pachyderms (James Potter _IS_ a pachyderm), elephant have magical properties that make them too hard to be dissolved in even the most powerful potions, and so are often used for stirring sticks and phials.

Sorry, Archemides actually said something he didn't say five times already-as I was saying, having to put up with Potter all day! Who could stand it? Argh-Potter keeps whispering at me. I suppose I'd better see what he wants. Although I already know he's just going to ask me out again. I'll tell how it goes during Binn's class.

_Later..._

I lied. Binns is by far boringer than Archemides. And I apologize to the pachyderms for likening James Potter with them. Argh. I do not believe this. James Potter is an absolute PRAT. I do not have words to describe how much I hate him. He just makes me so **MAD**!!! So, here's what happened after Potions, before Transfiguration.

"Go out with me, Evans?" Oh, for God's sake. He could at least _try_ and prove me wrong about him for once.

"Absolutely not."

"Why won't you?"

"Why _would_ I?"

"I'm handsome, muscular, captain of the Quidditch team, and every sixth-year girl fantasizes about me-what else could you ask for?" Argh. That statement gives you an idea of what James Potter is like. Argh. I HATE HIM.

"I'd rather date Snivellus than you, Potter."

He looked rather abashed. "What have you got against me, Evans?"

"Well, you're an ego-obsessed, arrogant little berk whose head is larger than an elephant's rear end, for starters."

"And you're a bossy little know-it-all bookworm!"

"Don't make me hex you, Potter!"

"You couldn't if you tried!"

Fortunately for me, the bell chose that precise moment to ring, and, in the bustle to get out of the room, I was able to hit him with a nice Bat-Bogey, right in the face. Archemides never knew who did it, either, so he couldn't give me detention. SO THERE, James Potter.

Alice and I were walking to Transfiguration together, like we always do, when suddenly my feet started doing some sort of _jig!_ Completely of their own accord! I dropped my bags on the floor-I couldn't stop dancing. The entire class was laughing at me! Oh, _Potter_. It's always Potter. Oh-oh-I'm **really** going to get him back for that! He has **_really_** gone too far! I was so mad I _cried_! I was so frustrated I couldn't even think of the spell to stop it, and Alice had run for McGonnagall already and I couldn't stop dancing! Suddenly Remus appeared out of nowhere, pointed his wand at my feet and said "_Finite Incantatem_." Duh. I knew that. I stopped jigging. When Alice and McGonnagall arrived Remus convinced them I needed the hospital wing. _Right_. It'll take more than James Potter's idiot hexes to put Lily Evans in the infirmary.

But thank God for Remus. He insisted on coming with me, and it's a good thing, too, because my legs were still so shaky I could barely stand by myself.

"That was Potter, wasn't it?" I said. Remus nodded. "Argh... _damn_ him. Honestly. He could drive a person to insanity."

Remus stared at me. "Did you just swear?" I nodded. "Lily Evans... _swore_..." he seemed in awe of me. "He's not really that bad," he said. Hah. Right. I must've had a huge smirk on my face. Remus seemed determined to convince me of it, though. "I'm not kidding! He's a good person, underneath! He's just got to... deflate his head a bit... well, we all do, really..."

"He keeps asking me out, though, and I can't understand why, I mean, he hates me! He's absolutely horrible to me! He doesn't even ask, really, just-'Go out with me, Evans.' That's all. He could at least be _polite_ about it, for Heaven's sake!"

Remus laughed. "Why don't you just humor him? Go out with him a couple times. You might get to see you like him, after all."

"Never."

His expression suddenly looked serious, and the dark circles under his eyes were even more apparent than they usually were. "Please, Lily," he said, "Give James a chance. He's just trying to impress you. And-" he hesitated, then continued, looking as if he was about to break into hysterical laughter, "-he-he won't shut up about you. Every morning when he wakes up he looks all sullen for a moment and then he jumps up and says, 'Today's the day! Today's the day she'll say yes! I can just feel it, Remus!' And then when you refuse him, all day after that, it's 'Damn, Lily's Bat-Bogey hex is a killer' and 'What is Lily's bloody problem with me, anyway?' Lily this, Lily that, every waking hour!" He looked rather exasperated with the entire thing. "You're a wonderful person, Lily, and I love talking to you and everything, but really! You have to admit that being woken up at three in the morning by James practicing that _tarantallegra_ curse that he just used on you while muttering about you under his breath _is just a little over the top_."

I rolled my eyes. "He's trying to impress me, is he? Well why on earth is he going about it like _this, _then?" I gestured at my left foot, which was twitching on every alternate step. "He's absolutely crazy."

Remus thought about that for a while. I stopped walking when we reached a staircase. "I don't need the hospital wing," I said.

"I know." We turned around to go back to Transfiguration. "I just wanted to talk to you about James." Neither of us spoke until we got back to the classroom. Just before he walked in the door, Remus stopped me. "You're so uptight, Lily. Y'know . . . maybe you should just give him a chance. Yeah, so he's a bit off sometimes," he shrugged off my look of disbelief, a grin creeping up his face, "but he may be just exactly what you need," he finished, giving me a roguish wink that I didn't think he was capable of.

And with that, he walked through the door. I couldn't take it anymore. Those boys are driving ME crazy. The second the door closed behind him, I kicked the wall as hard as I could and yelled.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHHHH!!!!!"**_

**A/N:::** Like it? Hate it? Think it should be ripped into pieces and thrown into a very, very, deep pit with alligators in the bottom? Think the alligators would refuse to eat it because it's so bad? Tell me! Flames are raspberry-ed at, used to toast marshmallows on, and then extinguished, constructive criticism is appreciated, and whatever you think about it, I want to hear about it, so click the little button and **REVIEW**, for goodness sake!


	2. Something Is Afoot, or is it Athumb?

**I've been stranded in the combat zone  
I walked through Bedford Stuy alone  
Even rode my motorcycle in the rain  
And you told me not to drive  
But I made it home alive  
So you said that only proves that I'm insane  
  
You may be right  
I may be crazy  
But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for  
Turn out the light  
Don't try to save me  
You may be wrong for all I know  
But you may be right  
**_"You May Be Right," Billy Joel_

_**Disclaimer::: **_

I don't own Harry Potter  
If I did I really oughter  
Stop writing these fics  
And get on with book six  
As for Umbridge, I wish Peeves had shot her.  
  
I am not Billy Joel  
Think otherwise? You're as dumb as a pole  
The song is his  
So don't get in a tizz  
And don't throw me in a dark, dank hole.  
  
I don't own the "Thumb of Devotion"  
He who does should be dumped in the ocean  
I don't know why he said it  
So let's just forget it  
And be rid of these odd little notions!

**Summary:::** Lily and James are constantly at odds, Sirius and Alice are plotting, Frank is jealous, and Remus is at the end of his rope. And what exactly is the Thumb of Devotion? Mainly Lily/James, with a tad of Alice/Frank thrown in there for fun. PG for a teensy swearword.

**A/N:::** OOPS! I messed up! Lily Evans isn't Lily Potter yet!!! ((crazy moose)) Well, I think this one is free of idiot mistakes like that, but tell me if you spot any. Moving on...

CHAPTER TWO: Fear for Your Lives—Something is Afoot! Or is it... _Athumb?_

**Saturday, November 13th, 1986**

The Jovial Journals of James Potter

_7:46 PM_

_Gryffindor Common Room_

I hate girls. They drive me insane. I hate Lily Evans. I HATE HER. Oh, for goodness sake. Let me explain what happened:

After Quidditch practice—GO GRYFFINDOR!!! HOUSE CUP FOUR YEARS RUNNING! WE'RE UNBEATABLE!! Caught the Snitch in record time first game last year—one minute three seconds—right—where was I? Oh, yes, well, Alice and I got to talking. "That was a nasty trick you pulled on Lily yesterday, Potter," she said. Alice is Evans' friend, but isn't nearly as insane as Evans is, and what's more she's a Chaser.

I shrugged. "Well, she hexed me! What was I supposed to do?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "You are such a... oh, never mind..." she straightened a bent twig in her broom's tail. She looked like she was trying not to smile. "So... I'm guessing Lily refused you today as well?"

"Yup. Dunno why. I mean, I'm everything a girl could want, right?"

She shook her head, looking torn between laughing and sighing in despair. "You've got a lot to learn, James Potter."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Like not every girl is won over by good looks and popularity. Come on, you've got to admit that 'Go out with me, Evans," isn't the nicest way to put it. You're never very nice to her!"

"She's never nice to me, either! You'd be annoyed too if you'd asked her every day for a year and she still says no!"

"_So why do you keep after her like you do?_ Why don't you just leave her alone?"

"What? I'm not giving up that easy!"

"_Why, _James?? Come on . . . you've got to have a reason . . ." she wheedled. To be honest with you, I can't understand exactly what she was wheedling me about. I guess I must have given her a rather blank look, because she stomped off with a sigh and a "You _are_ hopeless, James Potter." As she walked away, she raised her hands to the heavens as if pleading, and yelled, "You and Frank Longbottom!" through clenched teeth. Stark, raving mad she is.

But at least she talks to me.

Hm. She may have a point. Maybe I should try and be a little nicer to Evans.

Maybe.

_The Reflections of Remus J. Lupin_

_9:15 PM_

_Dormitory_

Those crazy blokes I have for friends will never cease to amaze me.

James and Sirius and Peter and I were sitting around in the common room a while ago. Sirius and Peter were toasting marshmallows and sausages and things, I was staring off into space, and James was writing something that I thought was homework, muttering to himself. I say that I _thought_ it was homework because as I sit here on my bed he's writing furiously on the same piece of parchment, muttering to himself about Lily and stabbing the paper in a rather frustrated manner, and I hardly think homework constitutes that level of emotion. Anyway, moving on.

So we were all just sitting there, and then Lily and her friend Alice came down the stairs. Lily glared at James, but sat down in an armchair anyway. Alice moved to follow her, but then Sirius, who was lounging around on the armchair nearest the stairs, grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her down on his lap and said, in this outrageously love-struck voice, "Ah, Alice, my serene little sunflower, how lovely you look tonight! Even the brightest star in the sky cannot compare to you, my dear." We all laughed, except for James, who had been lost in his thoughts when Alice entered the room. He looked up, confused. I rolled my eyes, partially at Sirius's immaturity and partially at James's thick-headedness.

As she laughed, Alice looked pointedly at James, but also glanced across the room. I followed her gaze and saw a red-faced, clench-jawed Frank Longbottom giving a month-old edition of _The Daily Prophet_ a look to kill. Oh, for God's sake. If there are any two people more obviously in love with each other than James and Lily are, they would have to be Frank Longbottom and Alice Thomas. No contest. Anyway, Alice gave Frank a good long glare before turning back to Sirius. "Oh, my darling angel, I wish _all_ men were as eloquent, loving, and in touch with their emotions as you are, my handsome, charming prince," she said in a breathy voice, giving James and Frank another glare. James only laughed, but Frank's ears turned even redder and he began turning the pages of the _Prophet_ much faster than any mortal man can read.

Sirius turned to Lily, giving her a meaningful look. "I quite agree with her, don't you think so, my sweet Lily-flower of delight?"

"Yes, Sirius, my love, I most certainly do," chortled the usually-disapproving Lily, who was for once "letting her hair down," as McGonnagall might say.

James stiffened at that, and narrowed his eyes forcefully at Sirius, then furrowed his brows and glanced around the room at Alice, then Frank, then Lily, and back to Sirius. His expression then turned to one of sudden enlightenment.

There is more going on here than meets the eye. Sirius and Alice are most definitely up to something, and by the looks of it, so is James. I could have _sworn_ I just heard him mutter, "Muffin—my muffin of love—no, no, no—of _devotion_, muffin of _devotion,_ yes..." just now, and in a devious manner, nonetheless.

_9:34 PM_

Still in the dormitory, obviously, where else am I to go? It's after curfew.

This is getting more bizarre by the second. Sirius was reading something until he yawned and looked over at Peter, and then he yelled, "Is Peter _sucking his thumb?!_" before rolling off his bed and collapsing on the floor in mirth.

James suddenly perked up and said, "_Thumb?_ Thumb, yes... _thumb of devotion!_" rather loudly and proceeded to scribble triumphantly. We all gave him rather blank looks, except for Sirius, who was rolling on the floor laughing, and Peter, who was trying to convince him it wasn't funny. Oh, all right, then, _I_ was the only one who even noticed, but the blank look I gave him was so very blank it was enough for the three of us. James just looked up at me and said, "What?"

I wonder whether I should be curious or afraid for my life.

Merlin save us all.

**A/N:** Heehee! I LOVE Remus, he's so cool. The more reviews I get, the more motivation I'll have to get chapter three up, so click the button!!

My lovely reviewers...

**Animagus Brushtail::: **Thanks! And I know who you are now! Whoo! Go me!

**Sam:::** Ah! ((smacks self)) Thanks for pointing that out! My apologies are extended to anyone else who was disappointed by my lack of attention. They're just so _clearly_ meant for each other, haha. . . THANK YOU!!!


	3. Events Relating to It

**A/N:** Sorry I've taken so long—characters, title not mine—you know the drill—so without further ado:

CHAPTER THREE: The Thumb of Devotion and Events Relating to It

**November 13th, 1986**

The Reflections of Remus J. Lupin

_8:31 AM_

_Great Hall_

I believe I am beginning to understand things. I was most rudely awakened early this morning by a certain Sirius Black _gallumphing_ (gallumphing, mind you!) onto my bed, and covering my mouth with his hand. He then proceeded to _whisk_ me out of my warm, cozy, comfortable bed and down to the empty common room. I tried to relate the indignity of being _whisked_ to him, but he simply _shushed_ me and began giggling madly.

"Sirius, what on earth are you on about?" I said.

"Operation CID!" he whispered, once he had controlled himself. "All right, Remus, here it is, and I'm sorry you weren't informed sooner—Alice and I have been plotting." He said it gleefully, like it should have explained everything.

"Operation _what?_ Plotting? Without me, Padfoot? I'm hurt!" I put on an air of mock pain. "No, really, what're you plotting _about?_"

"Okay—we first got the idea after you told me about that conversation you had with Lily—you'd already taken the first steps, Moony! It was brilliant! Me n' Alice took it a bit further, though—she volunteered to talk to James and try and knock some sense into him, but it was fruitless, as one would expect, so we staged the little lovey-dovey thing last night. Worked rather well, eh?" Sirius said, rubbing his hands together and raising his eyebrows. "I mean, you've been watching him—he's most clearly up to something. I'm rather curious as to what, though, I didn't mean the thumb thing to influence him."

I sighed in relief. "All right, Sirius. You've put me at ease. But what does CID stand for?"

Sirius suddenly brightened and said, "Oh, that's the best part! It stands for 'Couples In Denial,' Remus! See, me and Alice and you are pranking Lily n' James, but me and you—we're pranking Alice n' Frank!"

The Musings of a Master Marauder

_10:42 AM_

_Transfiguration_

Operation Couples-In-Denial is going swimmingly. I think. It's all rather complicated. Alice and Moony and I are plotting against James and Lily, Moony and I are plotting against Alice and Frank, and it's likely that Frank's plotting against me 'cause he thinks I'm after Alice, and James is plotting—well, **what is _James_ plotting???**

I really am curious. James is _plotting_ something. And he hasn't told anyone what it is. That either means it's something evil he's going to do to us, or it's got something to do with Lily. He keeps scribbling on this one piece of parchment so enthusiastically it's rather frightening, and he's constantly muttering under his breath. Is he trying to memorize a curse or something? Somehow I don't think so. I'm a little worried about him. Perhaps I'll ask him. It's worth a try.

_10:47_

_Still in Transfiguration_

Okay. I've been trying to get James's attention for the last three minutes, and he just keeps staring off into space. He must be thinking about something incredibly interesting, Lily, no doubt . . . he's looking in her direction . . . actually . . . he's staring at her _hands_. . . why is he staring at Lily's _hands_? I mean, they _are_ very nice hands, and she _has _painted her nails this shimmery purpley color which is quite nice, and catches the light and sparkles in the most intriguing way, but it's an unusual place to stare nonetheless.

Hm.

_11:21_

_Still Still in Transfiguration, will this class ever end?_

This **must** have something to do with that "thumb of devotion" thing James said last night. So it's got something to do with Lily!!! Ah. I am SO good. And the Alice/Frank project is also going well...

But what the bloody hell is the thumb of devotion???

James is poking me . . .

_12:37_

Lunch, Great Hall

Oh bloody hell. James is insane.

I now know what the thumb of devotion is. And I'm sorry I ever wondered.

James is writing poetry.

"Sirius, Sirius," he said. "I need you to read something for me, tell me if it's okay."

I figured he meant read over a bit of homework or something, so I said, "Okay, Prongsie-boy, but you _know_ Remus is better at this sort of homework-y thing, I'll make a complete mess of—" and then I saw what it was, and I laughed so hard I fell of the bench.

And—oh, dear me.

_What will Lily say?_

_The Perceptions of Peter Pettigrew_

_2:54 AM_

_Dormitory_

I can't stop laughing. I have no idea what's going on but I cannot stop laughing!

Well, it was like this. Remus, Sirius, and I were awake, attempting a three-way game of tic-tac-toe. James was asleep, mumbling about rings and perfection and other rather odd things like that. Suddenly, James _lunged_ for Remus's hand and started _kissing_ it! "Your pinky of purity," he mumbled, pulling Remus off the bed and into a standing position. "Your ring finger of rapture—middle finger of—" he tripped and his face smushed into Remus's shoulder. "Pointer— of perfection—and the thumb of—_devotion,_" he said, beginning to waltz Remus around the room.

Remus was laughing uncontrollably by this point. "James—James, what're you—"

James shushed Remus and commanded, "Be _quiet_, little person, we're _dancing!_" before falling backwards onto his bed, leaving a hysterical Remus standing alone.

_The Jovial Journals of James Potter_

_7:46 AM_

_Great Hall, Breakfast_

Well. I have been informed that I serenaded Remus in my sleep last night. And it's rather awful. Sirius keeps grabbing Remus and waltzing him around the room, saying, "Be _quiet,_ little person, we're _dancing!_"

Which is not exactly encouraging, considering what I'm going to do tonight.

Perhaps I'll put a niffler in his robes.

**A/N::** There you have it! Chapter Four should be up . . . within the century . . . eh . . .


	4. Palmistry, Poetry, and Possibilities

**Disclaimer:** blah blah blah, not mine, blah blah blah. 

**A/N:** It's finally here: THE LAST CHAPTER! It's terrible, because I'd stopped writing after the bit about Snape and the tutu, and I'd entirely forgotten what I wanted to have happen, so I sort of had to wing it. Anyway, please ignore the typos and inconsistencies; I noticed a couple when I was rereading this and I'm just too lazy to go back and change them. So here it is. Finally.

**Remember how I found you there  
Alone in your electric chair  
I told you dirty jokes until you smiled  
You were lonely for a man  
I said take me as I am  
'Cause you might enjoy some madness for awhile**

Now think of all the years you tried to  
Find someone to satisfy you  
I might be as crazy as you say  
If I'm crazy then it's true  
That it's all because of you  
And you wouldn't want me any other way 

-_You May Be Right -_Billy Joel

CHAPTER FOUR: Palmistry, Poetry, and Possibilities

**November 14th**

The Diary of Lily Evans 

_3:54 AM_

_Divination Room, North Tower_

James Potter is sweating furiously, and I don't know why.

I wouldn't have noticed, ordinarily, except that we're doing palmistry and _he's_ my partner, of all the idiot people, and his hands are absolutely _soggy_. It's really quite unpleasant. And he won't let go either.

Hm. Sirius Black just elbowed Potter in the ribs and said something about fondling, at which Potter looked at me and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Black is now cackling madly. One wonders about them.

But, you know, Potter isn't entirely awful either. Perhaps Remus had a point. Perhaps Potter is trying to impress me. Perhaps he's all right underneath.

Nah.

_The Jovial Journals of James Potter_

_3:59 AM_

_Divanation Room, North Tower_

One minute.

Fifty-six seconds.

Forty-eight seconds.

This is the longest bloody minute of my life. One damned minute until the bell. Ring, already! Ring, would you? NO! NO! I take it all back—let this minute never end! Stop time, I tell you! I can't turn back now! The plans are already laid! I can see Alice waiting outside—Arithmancy must have let out early. Oh God. Oh Lord. If I die—if she hexes me beyond repair—take care of my Lily-Flower. I had the best of intentions. I swear I did. Oh Lord. Five seconds left . . . two . . . here goes . . . and here . . . Alice is about to yell it:

"SEVERUS SNAPE IS DANCING IN THE GREAT HALL WEARING A PINK TUTU!"

The Diary of Lily Evans 

_12:34 AM_

_Dormitory_

He wasn't, actually.

Severus Snape, I mean. Dancing in the Great Hall. He may or may not have been wearing the tutu, though. I actually have no idea where Severus Snape was when Divanation let out today. I mean yesterday, it's past midnight. You see, I was rather preoccupied.

Well, naturally, after Alice shouted about Snape in the tutu, everyone went running to see. Everyone except me. . . and . . . James. _James_. **_James._ James. **Perhaps there is something more to him than what I have already seen.

_James._

Anyway, he looked a bit peaky. I was a bit worried he'd be sick all over the table, actually. I picked up my palmistry book and stood up, but before I could go anywhere James (**_James!_**) was standing up right in front of me. He swallowed hard. I raised my hand to push him away. "Potter, if you'd be so kind as to get out of my way, I'd be much—"

And then he grabbed my hand. The one that was raised, I mean, not the one that was holding the book, which was good, because then I wouldn't have been able to smack him with it.

"_OW!_" he yelled, clutching his elbow. "What'd you do that for?"

"Unnecessary and uncalled-for grabbing of the hands, Potter! We finished palmistry today!" I walked past him and I had nearly made it to the door when he lunged ahead of me, slammed it shut, and placed himself in front of the doorway, blocking my exit.

"Oh no you don't, Evans. I've got something to say to you and you are going to hear it if it's the last thing I do," he said. All traces of his prior ill appearance were gone; on the contrary, he was red in the face and looked ruthlessly determined. He cleared his throat. "Ev—Lily," he began.

I gave a start. "What did you just say? Did _you_ just call me—"

"Lily, will you please shut up?" he groaned. "You're ruining it all! Now, where was I—? Oh yes."

And then he did something I never thought he would do. He launched into a _poem_.

"Lily, my love, your hands are, indeed

The nicest, the prettiest, of any I've seen

O pinky of purity, its beauty no less

Though its nail is well bitten when you're under stress

Ring finger of rapture, how it haunts my dreams

With its help you snap to the Weird Sisters' screams

O dear middle finger, most familiar, my queen

You oft raise it alone in a gesture so mean

Thy pointer of perfection gives me shivers to think

How it tests the heat of your morning's first drink

But your thumb of devotion! It lies over the rest

Without it you'd ne'er pinch me, so this is the best

Lily, my sweet, you are to me

Most precious, one pearl in a thousand seas

Let me hold your sweet hand, let it guide me right

O, Lily, will you go out with me tonight?"

I promptly dropped my book on his foot.

The Musings of a Master Marauder 

_5:27 PM_

_Under a Tree by the Lake after Lessons_

Well, Remus and Alice and I never got around to pranking James and Lily. After James let me in on the whole poetry thing, we let everyone else in on it, and arranged with Alice that she'd yell something about Snape, embarrassing apparel, dancing, and the Great Hall directly after lessons. Then I arranged it with Remus that we'd ambush Frank Longbottom on his way downstairs and lock him and Alice in the Room of Requirement together.

That'll teach 'em.

As for Lily and James—well, James came _leaping_ up to me just now and said—well, he didn't really say anything: he squeaked, punched the air, did a sort of a jig, and ran off the other way. I'm assuming all is well.

_The Jovial Journals of James Potter_

7:21 PM Dormitory 

SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID—well, she didn't actually say yes, she said "oh, all right, then," **_BUT IT'S GOOD ENOUGH! _**We stood there like that _forever_, and then finally she put her hands on her hips and cocked her head and said it: "_Oh, all right, then._"

What beautiful words.

I'm about to go down to the kitchens. That's where we agreed to meet. I've got to run.

**_SHE SAID YES!_**

The Reflections of Remus J. Lupin 

_10:56 PM_

Common Room 

We think they're going to make it. Lily and James, I mean. I think what James said sort of made it okay for them to not hate each other anymore. James is starting to show her that there's something else to him besides the jerk she fights with all of the time, and Lily is starting to see it. James started to see it in Lily when he realized he wouldn't win her over the way he was going about it, but he's really only just beginning as well. They don't love each other yet, but we think they're going to get there.

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed it. Feel free to drop me a review and let me know what you thought. Thanks!


End file.
